conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Waahlis/Sandbox/Portal:Main
Featured language/Editor's pick It's a shame that the "tense" and "aspect" boxes get elongated, but I'm not sure how you'd change it. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:14, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry....? I see no "elongated" boxes? It could be your browser. Can you do me the favor and send a "print screen" of it, unless you're exaggurating? UPDATE: You're using Google Chrome, aren't you.... Then I know what you mean - indeed. I'll see if there's anything I can do, but I fear the worst. kyām dēkәr 17:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I am indeed using Chrome; if it's a browser specific problem then it might not be such a worry. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 18:11, April 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll just order the limit of lines to a certain maximum, thus it will look good on all browsers! Yay, compromising! And please, "dedicate yourself". Well, you don't exactly need to, but... Well, others... kyām dēkәr 18:20, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Organisation It may just be me, but I feel like toward the bottom half of the page, the right side feels empty. I love the welcome box, I think it's a great improvement, but maybe put the "Creating a Language" guideline beside the featured languages, like on the current main page? Or make something of your own, like post the basic guidelines, or links to important areas of the site, in a box on the right side of the page. Otherwise, I love the proposed changes, it's more welcoming. Great work! Fauloro 16:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Many thanks, and you're reading my mind. The layout of the page is not even preliminary, because I need the full size of the main page for that. And now that I'm using my old computer, the layout's all messed up, another problem for me to fix! And I like that "Creating a Language" idea, I'll see what I can do...! IPA The IPA is wrong on the image, it should be: pʰiː eɪ̯ ˌfəˈnɛtɪk ˈælfəˌbɛt - RP Alternatively Americanised as ˌfəˈnɛt̚ɪk ˈælfəˌbɛt̚. Using ɪnt rather than ɪɾ̃ is fine and leaving out the ə isn't massive deal on the American version either. Personally, I'd leave out syllable breaks all together if the stress marks are used. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:47, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I know I missed out on pʰiː eɪ̯... I'm changing that. However, I disagree with an Americanisation, as well as a transcripton of RP. It is rather a quite general form of English, comprehensible and simple. It represents the so common Panglish. Your first Americanisation is a bit non-GA... It's not enough general. My intention wasn't for it to be completely "accurate", or according to the norms. It should give a quick overview of what they can expect of IPA. Personally, I would have preferred a transcription of the Received Pronounciation. The precise transcriptions of ours would be somewhat difficult for beginners. Hope you understand. kyām dēkәr 11:18, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I think it'd be better to use the RP one above since American accents are far too varied. Also, I didn't mean use both transcriptions, I meant use RP or an Americanised one. The only really non-GA thing there is the nasalised flap, but it wasn't meant to be GA anyway, more of a quick Americanisation. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Of course I knew you didn't mean to have both transcriptions! I think we'll have to discuss the transcription more closely, since we disagree. Using Received Pronunciation simply isn't representative for the wiki or the world. Nor is General American. And I saw that it wasn't a GA transcription - if you'd have liked to make one, you would have. kyām dēkәr 16:01, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Well I don't think it makes sense to try and make a Panglish transcription. By all means see what other people think, if they're bothered. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:38, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I do agree that it´s a bit subjective. I'll consider a GA transcription. Unfortunatly, I fear the RP's not an option. kyām dēkәr 19:07, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I suppose the current one will do, it's all right as a compromise. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 16:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) You noticed the compromise and changes I've done. Good. If you protest violently, I might consider changing it :). kyām dēkәr 17:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I think that that would do more harm than good considering that the goal of this revamp is to create a more vibrant community! pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a bit ironic that it would actually be an improvement of the interaction between users... kyām dēkәr 17:33, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps, anyway I'm content with the way it is. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:41, April 21, 2012 (UTC)